


Pinpricks

by switchknitter



Series: Love Not Given Lightly [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Dom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Tony Stark, romantic BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony, still new to BDSM, has been nervous about bondage because of his trust issues.  Loki is patient and kind with his beloved submissive, and knows just how to distract Tony from his anxiety.Takes place shortly afterTaste the Whip, and Bleed for Me.





	Pinpricks

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to have read Taste the Whip to enjoy this, but it's a series.... Thanks to my beta, 12AngelofDarkness21.

“Hello, pet.” It was 2:00 on a Sunday afternoon, and Loki was on time. He nearly always was, knowing Tony got anxious if he was late. Tony appreciated that about his dom.

“Hello, my god.” Tony smiled up at Loki from where he knelt at the foot of his bed. They’d seen each other just yesterday, but Sunday afternoons were special. It was when they played. Sometimes there were other play sessions during the week, but Sundays were when the major scenes happened.

As usual, Tony had no idea what to expect. But he’d learned to enjoy that nervousness, that tinge of fear to the anticipation.

Loki had a bag with him, which wasn’t unusual. He often brought toys to use on Tony. “Stand up, pet.”

Tony obeyed, and Loki took out a green leather collar and fastened it around his neck. “You’ve told me you wanted to try actual bondage. Are you ready to do that today?”

Swallowing, Tony nodded nervously.

“Your words, pet.”

“Yes, my god. We can try it.”

Loki beamed. “Good boy.” He took out a set of green cuffs that matched the collar, and gently put them on Tony’s wrists. “Are these comfortable?”

Tony took a moment to feel them, twist them around, get used to them. “Yes, my god.”

“Lay down. Face up, hands above your head.”

Nervous as he was, Tony didn’t argue. He got on the bed and assumed the position Loki wanted. He was surprised when Loki took out a length of green rope and began tying Tony’s wrists by hand. “I figured you’d use magic for this,” Tony laughed weakly.

“I wished to bind you with my own hands, this first time.” Loki smiled down at Tony, and it made him relax slightly. Loki moved Tony’s hands around a bit as he tied them to the headboard’s railing. “There we are. Still comfortable?”

Tony tugged on the rope. There was no getting out of this. His breathing started to quicken. What was he doing? Why was he letting Loki do this?

And then Loki was laying beside him, stroking his cheek. “Ssh, pet. I have you. It’s okay.”

Tony pressed his face against Loki’s hand. “Promise me?”

“I promise, my love.” Loki kissed him softly, sweetly. “You’re such a good boy. So perfect for me. You remember your words, yes?”

“Green, yellow, red,” Tony breathed.

“I will always, _always_ listen to your words. Now. I have brought you some new toys. I would like to use them on you. I won’t be hurting you _too_ much, but you _will_ hurt tonight. Because you love it.”

Tony blushed. “I do, my god.”

“I do too, my precious one.” Loki sat up and ran a soothing hand over Tony’s chest. “Are you ready to begin?”

“Yes, my god.” And Tony was, too. He wanted to give in to Loki’s desires, let his god give them both what they needed. He gave Loki a small but genuine smile.

They held each other’s gaze for a long moment, and then Loki reached for the bag. He took out a strange-looking metal device -- a wheel of sharp points, mounted on what looked like the handle of a fork. “I found this on the internet,” Loki said, showing Tony the object. “They call it a ‘Wartenburg pinwheel’. Humans are so creative with their toys.” 

Holding the handle, Loki ran it lightly up Tony’s pectoral muscle. It felt like little pinpricks -- not painful, particularly, but it made him feel sensitive. “Of course,” Loki continued, “ if I press a little harder…” Tony flinched as the points dug into his chest. He lifted his head to see a pattern of bloody dots where Loki had used the pinwheel. 

Loki saw Tony looking, and he ran his tongue over the muscle to taste Tony’s blood. “Every part of you is delicious, my pet.”

Tony blushed again. He didn’t know why he was so prone to it during scenes, but every time Loki praised him he felt his face flush. “Thank you, my god.”

“I’m going to tease you with this wheel for a bit, I think.” Loki idly rolled it gently across Tony’s bicep. “Get you warmed up for me.”

That was Loki’s way of asking if Tony was okay with his plans. “Whatever pleases you, my god,” Tony replied, giving his consent.

Loki gave him a brilliant smile and leaned down to kiss him. “Good boy.” Loki began to play with Tony, rolling the wheel across various bits of skin, changing the pressure randomly. Sometimes it was barely a tickle. Sometimes it broke the skin. Tony never knew what to expect, and his brain gave up on trying to predict the pattern. He laid there and simply _felt_ , just as he knew Loki wanted.

Loki used the wheel everywhere, even the soles of his feet, although Tony noticed in his haze that Loki was careful not to puncture them. He did pierce Tony’s inner thighs, though, which hurt in the best of ways. Tony was moaning, writhing in his bonds. He wanted more. More of what he didn’t know, just _more_.

Loki stopped, and Tony whined. Loki chuckled. “I found something else fun online as well.” He showed Tony a pair of black leather gloves with spiked metal points in the fingertips. He put one on and ran it gently over Tony’s chest. It scratched everywhere Loki’s fingers touched. “These are called vampire gloves. I’m going to spank you with them, my pet. I think you’ll quite like it.”

Tony was suddenly so hard it was painful. “Yes, my god.”

Loki took off the glove and rolled Tony over carefully, Tony’s hands still bound together over his head. He took a moment to make sure Tony could breathe easily, then moved away. A moment later Tony felt Loki’s gloved hands stroking his back and sides. The scratching didn’t hurt much, but Tony knew what was coming.

The first slap to his ass was fairly gentle, but the tacks made it hurt far more than a normal spanking would. Tony moaned.

“You like that, pet?” Another slap, this one a little harder. “Don’t rut into the sheets, my dear. You’ll get to come when I allow it, and not before.”

Tony tried to hold himself still as Loki began to spank him in earnest. He could feel the tacks pushing their way into his skin, over and over again. He tried to put his hands down, but he was tied up and all he could do was thrash as the stinging sensations grew worse and worse. He was panting, he wanted this to stop, yet at the same time he wanted it to last forever.

And then Loki was parting his cheeks -- still wearing the gloves, holding him open with those damned tacks, and pushing his cock into Tony roughly. The stinging grew worse as their bodies rubbed together, as sweat got into the tiny wounds. Tony didn’t care, he was so close to the edge, could come with just a little more stimulation. He tried pushing back against Loki, but he couldn’t move because of his god’s weight on his backside. He was dimly aware that he was crying, but couldn’t care. All he wanted was the pain and the pleasure and for Loki to finally give him release.

He felt Loki come inside him, and the god stilled. “Please, my god, please, I need to come, please!”

Loki pulled out and rolled Tony over, which hurt because he still wore the gloves. The sheets, soft as they were, hurt his abused skin nearly unbearably. But then Loki was gripping Tony’s inner thighs hard enough to break the skin and swallowing Tony’s cock. Tony tried to thrust up into his god’s mouth, but was pinned between the rope and Loki’s strength. “Please Loki please please please--”

Loki paused long enough to speak. “Come for me, my pet.” Loki sucked Tony back into his mouth, and did something with his tongue that made Tony come undone. The orgasm was violent, almost excruciating, and so so perfect--

When Tony came back to himself, he was untied -- though still wearing the cuffs -- and laying on Loki’s chest. His whole body stung from the scratches and pinpricks. It was heavenly. He tried to tell Loki how good he felt, but he couldn’t speak coherently.

Loki huffed a laugh and kissed the top of his head. “My poor beautiful pet. You’re so lovely like this.” The last thing Tony heard before he passed out again was, “Wait until you see what I have planned for next week, my sweet.”

Tony just smiled, and let darkness take him away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 (and you should be if you're reading this), feel free to google the gear Loki uses. Vampire gloves and Wartenburg wheels are some of my longtime favorite toys!


End file.
